Into The Realm
by moyercat11
Summary: A mysterious girl appears at the tower and Terra comes back to life finally remembering everyone. Evil Slade wants something out of her, and the Titans are very suspicious of the E.T girl. Read I guarantee you will love it! OCxBB until the story continues. Also involves chaos, I don't own the Titans. Involves an O/C of mine. O/CXBBXT Couples involved too. :
1. A Girl

**Chapter 1**

**A Girl  
**

It was a stormy night at the titans tower, and everyone was doing their normal everyday things. Raven was reading a book called Twilight, while getting annoyed by BeastBoy and Cyborg with a game of Stankball. Starfire and Robin were in the kitchen. Again Starfire was trying to make her famous Tamerainian dish Frashourg, and Robin was looking at it thinking he was going to puke.

Right at that moment there was a flash of lightning and all the lights blew out. "What was that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know..." Cyborg turned on his flashlight. "Let's go and see what-" Just then he was cut off with a momentarily scream.

"This way." Robin went out of the main room, down the hall.

* * *

Right when he got to the main entrance the lights came back on. Then lying right on the floor, was a girl with long golden blonde hair. Her eyes were closed so you can't see them. Some of her hair was even covering her face. She was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with laces at the end of the sleeves, and her bottoms were just velvet sweat pants. But with only socks on.

Three minutes later Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and BeastBoy, came down. Raven was the first one to enter the room. "What was that..." Raven stared at the unconscious 14 year old girl on the ground. "Who's she.." Raven pointed to the girl laying on the floor.

"..Don't know.." Robin answered. After he answered he picked a couple of notebooks and sketchbooks off the ground.

Beast Boy looked at the girl, as if she was hypnotizing him. "Maybe we should take her upstairs to the infirmary." As he said that he never took his eyes off of her.

"Oh yeah Beast Boy..Oh let's take her up to the infirmary..A strange girl we never met..who just happened to be in the middle of the entrance hall...not a good idea, snot booger." Raven said sarcastically with a sharp tone on the word snot booger.

Robin looked at Raven. "Ya know...Raven's right, and BeastBoy is too. If we take her to the infirmary maybe we can run a DNA test or something."

"You all have lost it..." Raven started walked up the stairs to the common room, while opening up her book again.

Cyborg picked the girl up, and walked upstairs with her. Behind him everyone else followed him.

In the infirmary, Cyborg placed her on the bed. "Hey Robin, what's that?" Cyborg pointed to the sketchbooks and notebooks in his hands.

"I don't know, they were just laying next to her. In like a spreaded apart way, like she was just blasted here." Robin handed Cyborg the books.

"Wow...these are really good..." He was paging through them but as he did, he stopped at a page in the way back of the dark blue notebook. "Uh...Robin remember that one time...you thought you were seeing Slade but he wasn't there?.." Cyborg went over to the nightstand right next to the bed to lean on it facing Robin.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with any of this?" Robin looked at Cyborg with a puzzeled look on underneath his mask.

"...because this is exactly how you looked when you were in Slade's hangout." He held up the notebook at the exact page and it showed at drawing of Robin half unconscious when he warned them about Slade being there.

Robin took the notebook from Cyborg. "No..way...I want a DNA test this instant.." Robin felt crazy but he did, seeing that page he wasn't sure that he was alive, or even awake. He felt like he was dreaming. But one thing he was sure of, he really wanted this girl to wake up and explain right away. Scared or not scared.

Cyborg went over to her and did the safest thing he could think of. He plucked some hair and took it into the observatory room. Robin even followed him in. Starfire was in there too but with a mysterious sad look on her face, and BeastBoy he stayed with the girl incase she woke up.

--

20 minutes later, the DNA test was done. On the screen it said the name 'Ray Meyers, Birthday December 1st, 1993. And after that the screen sparked and blew.

"Aw man, now we need a new computer for in here." Cyborg walked out of the room and to the bed. "So her name's Ray. Okay then..."

Beside the bed on the nightstand, there was a digital clock that read, 1:30 AM.

BeastBoy must've already fallen asleep because he was just laying there snoring on the ground, peacefully sleeping.

Cyborg, Robin, and even Starfire yawned. "Well I'm going to bed." Cyborg yawned again, and walked out of the room. Robin took one last look at the girl and took a look at Starfire. "Come on, maybe we should get to bed too." And with that said, Starfire and Robin went out of the infirmary and went in the direction of their room.


	2. Ray

**Chapter 2  
**

**Ray**

Beast Boy finally woke up and he realized he was in the infirmary. Beast Boy moaned and rubbed his head. "Why do I have such a headache?" Beast Boy looked at the girl again.

Just then the girl moved, and her eyes began to open. Right then she saw a green blob; she began blinking her eyes real fast. "Oh my god...where am I?" She looked around immediately. She finally noticed who he was, and now she was panicking.

"Uh, you're at the titans tower..." Beast Boy replied.

She looked at him like he was crazy or something. "What?" She gasped for air. "Huh...how?" She looked around the infirmary vacantly. "Where's my-" She thought about her bedroom and cut off her thoughts. The blonde looked around again until she had a flash back.

_It was five o'clock PM and her mom was making dinner. Whilst, Ray was on a stupid rumor spell site that insisted that spells do work. She read a link, that cautioned 'Beware of the other dimensions.' She clicked on it and a swirling orange picture came up; immediately she got hypnotized into it. Then every light item lifted encompassing her in a tornado. She still stared at the screen as she wasn't aware of anything. The computer felt like a soul magnet. Then in her eyes the window was a big glowing white portal, and it was sucking her about, encircling, her notebooks and things even flew into the portal. When suddenly, she heard a frightened scream of her mother, but that was it. She couldn't remember anything else.  
_

Beast Boy looked at her again after she blinked her eyes three times. However, she nearly fell off of the cot from being dizzy, but luckily Beast Boy was there to catch her. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked her. His green eyes twinkled with curiosity. This girl appeared out of nowhere, and she didn't even look very stable.

Ray got off the matress and stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay." As she told him that, a stabbing pain came to her leg; her birthmark was throbbing, that was where the pain was at. Although she was barely concerned because her birthmark had hurt before. She yelped and she started to breathe heavily. She sat back down and rubbed at her leg.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked again.

She looked at the green changeling. "Yeah , it's just my birthmark does this every time-" She cut off the fact, because she didn't want to concern the frightened Titan. Also, nobody's supposed to say a fact unless they're certain it's true.

"Oh..." In the midst of their conversation, Beast Boy's stomach growled. "Hey are you hungry?" Beast Boy's eyes changed from concerned to happy in an instant.

"Yeah, I was..." She paused, and looked down at the floor. "Well my mom was making dinner but I never got to eat." The mention of eating even made _her _stomach growl too. "So I'm starving." She got up from the cot a third time, and this time the pain died down.

"Well, I do know how to cook..." He looked at Ray and thought that he shouldn't tell her. But he decided to anyways. "Tofu bacon, and waffles..If you like them." He was starting to get really shy. "I mean mostly I'm the only one who doesn't eat real food." He told her in quiet voice, and she really had to listen to hear him.

"Yeah, I like tofu..." She smiled. "Hey have you ever tried corn waffles?" She walked out of the infirmary with him; Beast Boy looked at her as they walked and he seemed to be finding out that they have a lot in common.

"No. What are they?" He heard of _his _kind of waffles, but never corn waffles.

"Oh, it's like regular waffles except with corn." She watched the green guy out of the corner of her eye. Surprisingly he was listening to her; Usually, guys would just ignore her when she'd talk to them. This made her smile grow bigger, and continue. "My mom used to make them all the time, when we had eggplant with cheese and tomatoes." She looked at the ground watched her feet as she walked down the hall. "..They're really good, and I think the team would like them to.."

"Team?" Beast Boy wondered how she knew about everybody. How did she even know he _was on a team _if she was unconscious last night.

"Uh..." She couldn't find the words, but she laughed nervously instead. She ran into the common room instead of finishing her sentence.

"Wait!" Beast Boy ran after her, until he was in the common room beside her.

* * *

Everyone was looking at Ray, but the characteristic that Beast Boy didn't notice about Ray was her familiar eye color. It was like staring into the ocean blue; Or the night sky. _'Just like Terra's eyes.' _He thought. She also had the same blonde hair as Terra. Although, her proportions were all different.

"Hi..." Ray nervously waved. She looked more shy than the outgoing talker Beast Boy met at first when she woke up.

Everyone except Starfire was wondering who she was. Although, instead of them worrying about name wise, they were worrying about who she was personality wise. Also, even if she was DNA scanned, she could still be spy. There was also no evidence how she came onto the Titan's island when Cyborg walked around the entire island this morning when he got up.

Starfire flew up to the mystery girl and looked her in the blue eyes. Ray was kind of creeped out, but she already knew the greeting that was going to slip out of Starfire's mouth.

"Hello, Who are you? What is your favorite color?" Starfire took a breath of air, happily, finishing off her famous friend question sequence. "-And will you be my friend?" Starfire said that so fast it took Ray a little while to know what she said.

Behind her all of the Titans face palmed. "She does this all the time..." Robin mumbled.

"Uh..." Ray struggled to grasp the questions that Starfire layed out before her. "Ray," There was her name. "Auburn," Favorite color. "..and sure..." Will she be Starfire's friend? OF COURSE SHE WANTED TO BE STARFIRE'S FRIEND!

Although, she was little creeped out saying all that to a cartoon character; Actually she wasn't even comfortable at the Titans' Tower. Here are the reasons why, for one, her birthmark was just hurting, and she made a fool out of herself in front of Beast Boy, and two why did her mother scream? Finally three, how is she going to get back home? If she wanted to go home, and right now, being in the cartoon world of her dreams, she couldn't pin point whether it was a dream or not though.

Beast Boy walked over to Ray. "Hey, if you want you can make breakfast. You know I really want to try those corn waffles." Beast Boy gestured toward the kitchen, and looked at her as he talked.

Ray looked at the ground nervously. "Uh...maybe you should..." She was choosing her words very carefully. "I mean from the way I heard-" She looked at the two teens. "You and Cyborg are great at breakfast, and my mom does all the cooking-" She never thought she would use Beast Boy, and Cyborg, and her Mom in the same sentence. "I just help her, you know give a third and fourth arm." Ray _wanted_ to make breakfast though, she just didn't want to say anything.

"Okay..." Beast Boy said slowly. Ray could tell Beast Boy was suspicious. However, she just ignored Beast Boy's suspicion and continued to fake a smile.

Afterward, Beast Boy walked over to the kitchen and Cyborg thought it was a race. Then like every other morning the disaster happened. They started fighting over the frying pan. They were actually playing tug-o-war with the frying pan. "I need it for my tofu bacon!" Beast Boy scolded.

Cyborg's eyes squinted. "But I need it for my waffles!" He yelled back. The two looked at each other and looked like they were about to kill each other for the frying pan.

Ray walked over to the commotion. She knew a solution and they certainly needed one. "Hey, you guys, do you have a sauce pot or something you put sauce in?" Cyborg held up a pot that was mainly used for spaghetti. "Good, Beast Boy can use the frying pan and you can use the pot."

"Okay.." They both whined in unison. Although, Beast Boy seemed more cheerful than Cyborg. However, it was obvious why; Beast Boy got the pan, and Cyborg had the pot. There was no other solution though.

Ray walked over to the couch, and sat down. Robin sat down next to her. "So Ray, how'd you get here?" Robin asked anxiously. If Robin was anymore anxious he'd be all up in her face asking her who she was, and where she was born.

Ray looked at Robin. "Well..." She was speechless. What was she supposed to say? It was Robin. "It's hard to explain..." She paused, remembering the flashback. "-and a long story." Ray looked sad and innocent, like she didn't mean to appear there in the Titans' Tower. It just happened. Ray hoped that the look would make Robin stop thinking about it.

Robin shifted in his seat. It didn't work. He shifted to get more comfortable. She knew it. "Well, I got plenty of time..." Robin looked at her and mumbled under his breath. "If nobody robs anything or the psycho doesn't come back..."

Ray looked at him confused; then she remembered something. "Where's my notebooks, and sketchbooks?" She asked instantaneously. She ran out of the common room and she could feel Robin's presence behind. Then she ran into the infirmary, apparently, he followed her to the room.

There they were on the table, beside the bed. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank god.." She picked them all up and walked out of the room. Next, completely forgetting that the team leader was behind her, she paged through the book to see if there was any damage.

The boy wonder caught up to her and was by her side then. "So, are you like a fan of us, or what because Cyborg and I saw one of your drawings?" His voice spooked her and she couldn't even think of an answer. "They're really good.." She couldn't believe that they would look in her notebooks. However, who wouldn't; because maybe they wanted to see if there was any information in them about her.

Ray looked at the floor, pacing questions in her head. "Which one did you see?" She ignored 'if she was a fan?'. She needed to know which one they saw. She wouldn't mind if they saw Raven but Robin's picture-

The answer cut off her thoughts. "The one where my suit is all cut up, in Slade's hangout." Robin's voice rang through her head. She didn't want to believe it. The one picture that she didn't want him to see, he saw. It wasn't good news. "Which..how could you know that?" Robin stumbled on his words. It seemed like remembering the drawing made him nervous; like he _knew _that- for a fact- she knew about them more than he thought.

She looked for an answer in her brain. Too many worried thoughts were running through her head. "Don't know." Ray croaked. Her voice couldn't come out because the fear was too big. Were they going to throw her into jail for stalking them; but she didn't stalk them. She was innocent, she just watched the TV Show. _'Why, is this happening to me?'_ She thought. _'Why is this happening to **me**?'_

Robin looked like he was going to say something, "But-" His mouth moved, in fact sound did come out, but they were drowned out by the loud signal in the Tower. The signal that there was a criminal around town, striking mischief.

For instance, when they arrived in the common room, everyone was talking to the man on the screen. Slade.


	3. An Accident

**:)A.N-- Hi, I forgot this but I do not own Teen Titans, Oh and thanks to my first time reviewers..Willowleaf2560, and FanficLoverGirl thankyou for reviewing....Okay on with THE STORY WOOOOO!!:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**An Accident  
**

Hi, my name is Ray, I never knew that I would be here with the Teen Titans. I am most bruised. Mostly by Starfire's big hug. But the other part is from trying to stop Beast Boy and Cyborg from killing eachother. Man, Robin from the TV shows make it so easy looking. Sure I got them to stop fighting over the dinner part, but now they're fighting in the...T-car. Here's what's happening-

Raven is crossing her arms frustrated. Robin is trying to drown out all the noise, and Starfire... It looks like she's gonna blow any minute or second right now. Me? I'm just trying to see what Raven's reading..But she keeps on tearing it from my eyesight. Obviously she's more private then I thought she'd be. Aaargh is this annoying car ride ever going to end. This is more annoying than my dad's music.

Then I finally blurt out. "Are we there YET!" Right then the yelling stopped, and Raven had a shocked face on. "What?" Just then a slade bot was on the front window. I screamed knocking the Hell out of Starfire.

Once the Slade Bot put a explosive device on the car we thought it was a good idea to get out of the car and fight. Robin he dodged every hit that came after him. I was astonished. I wonder if he'll teach me a move.

Okay I panicked a slade bot came up to be and i did a spin kick and punched him in the head, then it flew off. "Did I ever tell you I'm a black belt in Karate?" I looked around and didn't hear anything but then I heard a leaf crack, then i hit the person facing backwards.

------

(Off of Ray's point of view...)

Robin walked over to the cave entrance, and walked in.

"What's he doing?" Ray asked BeastBoy.

Beast Boy looked at her. "Typical Robin stuff, trying to find Slade-" He was interrupted by Cyborg.

"Finding what his plot is-" Now Cyborg was interrupted by Raven.'

"..and not to mention his obsession over him...wait...his 'craziness.' He's always looking for more information about him." Raven accidently left her book in the car but then it was smashed by a random boulder. And Ray pushed Raven out of the way. "My book was in there.." Raven lifted the smashed roof off the car and took her book out of it. Then as another boulder came down, it came on top of Ray and Raven. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" They both screamed before it came on top of them.

"Ray, Raven!" Cyborg yelled. "Oh no! BB come on!" Every Slade Bot that got in their way they attacked very quickly. Finally they got to the boulder.

"Raven," Beast Boy said.

There was no reply.

After that Cyborg and Beast Boy tried moving the boulder. BB changed into a gorilla and Cyborg he tried with all his energy and finally they lifted it. Once they moved it, Raven and Ray weren't underneath it. All that was there was Raven's Twilight book and a torn blue piece of Ray's clothing.

Robin came out of the cave. Then in a sudden rush BB and Cyborg ran to him. "Robin we can't find Ray or Raven." Cyborg's face was serious this time but Beast Boy was mad.

"They were over near the car when we last saw them..Raven was getting her book and Ray saved her from the boulder but we have no evidence as to or where the boulder came from or where they went." Beast Boy said that so fast he didn't even want to talk anymore but he did. "Ray was going to pull her away from the second one but it was to late. We need to do some research to what happened.." Beast Boy looked at Robin and he chuckled. "What this isn't funny..."

"Yeah man this is serious..We lost a girl and a team mate."Cyborg said.

Finally Robin spoke, "It's okay they're right here.." Robin walked further out of the cave and then there was Ray and Raven.

Beast Boy practically wanted to hug Ray from being okay but she wasn't entirely 'okay' she was leaning on Raven with one leg up and she was rubbing it frequently. "Ray, what happened to-" He was going to say the rest but then he saw it. There was a large wound in the leg. He couldn't make out the size of it but the amount of blood that was trickling down it, was like a half a cup every minute, and that's bad.

"She broke it, and cut her knee..Far too much for me to heal personally and way to big an injury for her to just go to the infirmary. We need to take her to the hospital."

"...and Slade.." Beast Boy said.

"He got away and so did his army.." Robin answered.

"Then who was throwing the boulders?" Cyborg asked.

"Who knows." Raven said let's just get home.

"I do hope we can find the hospitility for our friend Ray." Starfire said.

Everyone jumped, Starfire was quiet that whole time and no one never even realized she got in the car. Robin signaled for Ray to lean on him. He put Ray's arm around his neck and they started walking. "There's a hospital three blocks from here, I think we can make it."

"Uh..Robin Just one question, how are we going to get there if we dont have transportation." Beast Boy waved his arms in front of the ripped up and destroyed T-car.

Ray cleared her throat. "May I make a suggestion? Raven?" Ray looked expectantly at Raven.

"Fine..." Raven sighed and made a black aura went around them and they shifted underground.

* * *

**:) That was the chapter I really don't know how to end the chapter so I'll just end it here.:) **


	4. The Hospital

**Chapter 4**

**The Hospital**

They appeared outside of the hospital. "Wow, that was so cool." Ray said.

"Let's just get into hospital, before I die of boredom." Raven went inside and signed Ray in. "What do you mean you don't have a room! This girl has a cut the size of a potato and an injury that can't be healed manually."

Meanwhile Ray was sitting in a chair, in the waiting room with Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

Raven came into the room and looked at Ray. "You're in room E 25."

A doctor got a wheel chair for Ray and she sat down. The titans followed Ray to the emergency room, and then once Beast Boy saw the amount of blood he immediately passed out. Starfire caught him and that's when the team left.

--------

5 hours later, the surgery was done. The team walked in, "Hey Ray, how ya feeling?" Robin asked.

Raven walked into the room, and noticed her cast. "So what about the cut?"

"They sealed it, they said it wasn't that bad but....I seriously felt like I was going to faint any minute, from the loss of blood. I'm surprised I even didn't die."

Beast Boy walked over to her. "So you're better?" Beast Boy asked.

"mmhmm." Ray nodded her head as she said that.

"Yay, but the good thing is you didn't get killed."

"Why would I get killed? It's just a bandage cast, not a cement one...and they use a chainsaw thing to get it off." Ray sat up more but once she was going to, she bumped her knee on the side bar. She finally gave up and pressed and held the button on the side of the bed instead until the was like the back of a chair. "Wait, I think I know who threw the boulders." Ray paused waiting for a reply.

"Who do you think it was?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes friend Ray." Starfire said. "I am most the curious." Starfire walked up to Ray's bed.

"Maybe it was Terra."Ray got some confused responses on faces.

Beast Boy hopped off the bed and gave her a glance. "Ray, her memory has disappeared. How could she do it, I mean the last time I remembered was she forgot how to use her powers. How could it had been her."

Ray thought for a moment. "Okay, if she forgot her memory, then how did she get out of the rock huh? And they were boulders that only Terra could lift." She stopped talking to gather the rest of her thoughts. "...and maybe, Terra had two sides- a bad side, and a good side. Maybe that bad side separated from her mind, and probably she was the one throwing the boulders."

Everyone was staring at her in disbelief. Until Robin came over to her. "That is a good observation Ray but how do you know that's true?"

"I don't know! I'm guessing!" Ray said sarcasticly.

Beast Boy took a newspaper off of the table next to the chairs. "Uh...guys, maybe you should look at this...Ray, I think you're right." He held up the newspaper and Robin ripped it out of his hand. "What the...."

"There's Terra..." Beast Boy pointed to the picture of Terra in the heading picture, or anti Terra.

Ray took the newspaper from Robin now. She looked at the picture that Beast Boy had pointed out. "Well the only reason why I said Terra did was 'cause Terra is the one that can control earth, especially turn mud and dirt into rocks." Ray read the article and she was boiling mad. Terra...Her favorite Teen Titans character, besides Raven, was committing crimes again. Ray was so mad she was staring into space, as she was getting mad she kept on having these really bad leg pains that wanted her to scream. "Ow, Ow, OWWWWW!"

Then Terra or anti- or let' s just call her Tara, from now on. Anyways Tara appeared in the room. "Hey Beast Boy." She looked at him. "Raven, Cyborg, Robin..." She snapped at everyone's name one by one. Even giving them disgusted looks as she past by them. She landed her gaze on Ray. "Hi..Ray.." She said in a happy joyful sarcastic tone. "Slade wants to have a word with you." On that sentence she dropped her voice back into an evil voice, and with that said she dissappeared.

"RAY!" Beast Boy yelled her name like a scream.

"Come on we know where Slade's hiding." Robin ran out of the emergency room and really they didn't need to go to Slade's hangout. Slade was right infront of a black sedan of the hospital parking lot. Robin was going to run over to Ray to help her, but Tara cut him off. Then fire came into view. "Great..." Robin muttered.

While Robin was distracting Tara, Beast Boy, and Raven went over to help Ray, while Cyborg helped Robin. Thankfully there was a little opening so Cyborg coud get in. Or squeeze in.

"Slade..." Beast Boy walked up to him. "Don't hurt her!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Yeah don't make me do something I felt like doing a long time ago when you became our enemy." Raven said that so icily, it made a chill go through Beast Boy's spine.

Ray was sitting on the ground, on her knees, with some hair in her eyes.

Beast Boy walked over to her and helped her up.

"Beast Boy, I can't stand." Ray looked at him then at Slade.

"Oh, so she belongs to you." Slade said in his regular cold and harsh voice.

"No, I don't belong to anybody!" And don't even try it 'cause I know all of your tricks!" Ray walked up to him. "....and I don't have any powers..." Ray whispered to him. "so you can't control me..."

Beast Boy walked up to her. "Uh Ray....Um...your birthmark is.....Uh....glowing red..."

"Huh..?" Ray looked at it. "Aaaah!" Ray screamed very loud and powerful that it hurt her lungs. Then her eyes turned red too. Kind of a fiery color. After that happened, all of the fire around Tara, Robin, and Cyborg grew, and went all over the place....In other words, it was spreading. Ray screamed again because Slade was squeezing her shoulder. She then started holding back tears.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. "Raven! Transport!" Beast Boy yelled over ray's screaming. Ravem did what he said. She put a black aura around everyone except Tara and Slade, and transported back to the tower. And Ray was put into the infirmary, she was also healed too.


	5. Home

**A/N: This is just a thought chapter about how Ray feels. No she doesn't go home. Just read it.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Home**

Home, Oh how she loaned to be home.

This would not be happening if she was.

Why did, and how did she come here.

She, Ray Katerine Elizabeth Meyers.

She didn't want to be here.

Why, why, why.

Yes a relationship between her and BB formed But why did she have to go.

Why! Why! Why!

She wouldn't have been hurt by Slade, Stupid psycho.

She would be at school with her friends Sadie and Jennesia.

Of course she was welcome, but they never gave her a room, or......she hasn't played video games in 10 hours, how-is-she- going-to-live.

And she really wanted to see her mom, step dad, and dad again.

(Ray's POV)

Man, I thought I'd never say I'd miss my dad. I just wanted to go home before Slade makes me his apprentice and I die, but, maybe something good will happen.

Aaargh, I need to get Cyborg to build me a portal to my dimension, or I'll get stuck here.

Darn it , Maybe I am stuck here.

Darn it, Darn it, Darn it!


	6. A Successful Day

**Chapter 6**

**A Successful Day  
**

Beast Boy came into the room. "Ray? Ray?" He shook her a little.

"I wanna sleep mom, five more minutes, okay?" Ray mumbled. _' I dont sound like her mom....Do I..?'_ Beast Boy thought.

"Ray!" Beast Boy yelled in her ear, and Ray sat up immediately.

"What do you want?" Ray mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "It's six o'clock in the morning." Ray layed down again.

"Well I was wondering...........Do you...." Beast Boy stuttered, then he took a big breath and exhaled. "Do...you want to go out......sometime.....?" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head nervously, and he blushed. _' She better not say 'No' like Terra did the first time and shove me out the door like Terra too, that'll be a mistake. Oh shit, am I blushing...and what do I look like?'_

"Hmmmm," _'Oh no....she's gonna do it...'_ "I don't know....." _'What do I have to do to get her to say yes?!'_ "I guess.." Ray looked at him and smiled. "Come on....you really didn't think I wouldn't say yes did you?" Ray grabbed her crutches. She looked at him expectantly.

"Uh....." Beast Boy gazed up at her. "maybe...but does that mean I have another girl friend?" Beast Boy smiled.

"mmhmm." Ray nodded.

"Oh sweet!"

Ray started walking or hopping, with her crutches under her arms. "Hey...I was just wondering...Do you guys still have that GameStation?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, why?" Beast Boy looked at her with his green emerald eyes.

Ray looked shyly at the floor. "I don't know..Do you guys persay....have a racing game to play on it?"

"Yah..." Beast Boy answered real fast then looked at the ground, then at her again. "Why?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I used to play this game..._Midnight Club_.....and _Too Fast To Furious_.....But that was in my home town..." Ray looked at his face. _'His green skin...lime green...." _Ray sighed. "..And I cant stand one more hour, without playing a video game." Ray had to admit that even though she sounded like a boy...she wanted, no HAD to play a video game.

"Ok....I didn't take you for a video playing girl.." BB looked at her. Then she shrugged and ran to the main room. "Hey wait!" Beast Boy ran after her.

* * *

She leaned her crutches against the couch, and turned on the game. SHe grabbed the first controller and sat down on the couch.

Beast Boy came into the room, and got the second controller with a sad face.

"What?" Ray asked.

"You got the first controller." Ray looked at him then at the controller. Beast Boy looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Too Bad..Ya snooze, ya loose.." She held the controller away from Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at Ray and then made just excepted it until a second later.

Beast Boy walked over to the Game System and looked at Ray's controller wire. _'Hmm, what if I do this...'_ Beast Boy took Ray's controller out of the controller slot.

"HEY!" Ray ran over to Beast Boy and tackled him. "Put that back in!" Ray was on his back now.

"NEVER!" After he had his controller out of the second controller port, He put Ray's controller into the second controller slot and put the green controller, which was his, in the first controller slot. " Now what'cha gonna do?" Beast Boy bounced back onto the couch holding his controller.

Ray put her hands on her hips. "That's not fair..." Ray started to get tears coming down her cheeks. "Why?...." Ray sat on the couch sobbing.

"Ray?" Beast Boy looked at Ray's closed eyes with a waterfall of tears coming down. "Here..." Beast Boy handed her the green controller and he got the red one.

Ray took it and then her face lit up and the tears dried up. "YAY!" Ray hugged Beast Boy and played the game.

50 minutes later Beast Boy was covering his ears trying to cut out the sound of Ray's humming just because she won the game. "I let you win." Beast Boy shouted.

"Yeah right..you just can't take the fact that I beat your butt!" Ray continued humming after she said that. Then she started dancing.

"Stop it!" Beast Boy snapped. Right then Ray stopped and had a concerned look on her face. _'I didn't know Beast Boy could be that nasty..'_

"Okay Fine..." Ray went to sit back on the couch and kissed Beast Boy on the cheeks. "I'm sorry.." Ray said.

"It's okay." Beast Boy put his hands on Ray's hips and was moving in closer to her lips, and Ray was doing the same, but then everyone walked in.

"GOOD MORNING Y'ALL!" Cyborg yelled.

Beast Boy and Ray both blushed and looked away from eachother. "Okay Ray.....You know what to do right?" Beast Boy asked.

Ray looked at him then nodded her head. She ran over to the kitchen and started sparing up some corn and some pans. Then she got some honey, and the other recipe stuff. She mixed the corn, the salt, and the honey into one bowl and then let it sit.

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched as she moved around the kitchen. They didnt even know what she was doing.

Then Ray combined some baking powder, and cinnamon with the honey, corn and salt stuff.

"She's using my good stiring spoon..." Cyborg moped.

"Oh boo hoo." Raven said, looking up from her book.

After Ray did that she looked around in the fridge for some soy milk and eggs. She cracked an egg in a smaller bowl and in that same bowl she poured a 1/2 cup of soy milk in it. Then poured it into the other bowl. With that done she stirred the ingredients, and put the pan on the stove she turned the stove onto medium and got a measuring cup and scopped a little of the mix out and put it onto the pan.

20 minutes later the food for the early and first meal was ready. "Ready!" Ray yelled happily. She held up a pan of golden fluffy pancakes. Then once he put it down on the table, all of the boys ran over, and got a plate and immediately put a couple of pancakes on their plate. Raven looked at them and then levitated over and got one, then went over to the tea pot and made herself some herbal tea.

Starfire came over and get one too, but then dug in the fridge for some mustard and squeezed it onto her pancakes. Then she picked up her fork and pryed it into her mouth. "MMM! This is a pleasing taste, I love it. More please." She held out her plate and Ray put some more on her plate with the spatula. "Yay."

Everyone was eating with smiling faces, Ray smiled ear to ear. "I'm glad you guys like them." She looked down at her plate. Then started eating them.


	7. The Talk

**Chapter 7**

**The Talk  
**

The alarm rang, and everyone ran to the computer as the tower flashed red. Robin pressed a few keys and it viewed Rennee', the villain who turns people younger.

(Ray's POV)

"Who's that?" Was she a new villain or just a robber, in a halloween outfit? Then the next thing I know is Beast Boy is standing next to me giving me the 411.

"She's a villain. AKA total psycho....but not as psycho as Slade. She turns everyone young even though she can just get money for doing that for a couple of bucks. I know I would." BB looked at me. Was he wanting me to reply. Or was he just in hypnosis of my beauty again? I didn't know what to do so I just flipped my hair.

"So she gives back people's youth. Where does she get the power to?"

This time Robin answered. "I don't know. But she did it to me once, and in order to be turned back you need to get the wand and find your own youth in it 'cause it's crowded up with hers. And that's hard." Robin looked at Raven like he wanted her to say something.

"Whatever you do Ray, don't look into the crystal, that's what sucks you out of this age and puts you in a five year old age. Or depending on how long you stare at it. Rennee can also act good sometimes just to get you to look at it." Beast Boy was talking too much today.

Raven spoke. "It took me two hours just to find Robin's soul in there." Raven levitated to the door and then walked out. I figured that was the point where I was supposed to. So me and BB ran out together, and then Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire, were the last ones out.

--------

We got out of the car in front of an old national bank, and right then there was a building sized dinosaur, no a building sized tyrannosaurus rex, in front of me. But it was green, and dinosaurs didn't live for a whole millenium after the asteroid hit, so it was none other than....Beast Boy.....or as I would like to say Garfield Logan, with magical morphing powers.

Raven she was trying not to look at the crystal because Rennee was picking her up in this orby thing, and Raven was squinting away.

Cyborg ran over to Robin. "So.....I'm guessing she got a couple of upgrades..."

I ran over to join them. I wanted to get their attention, so I cleared my throat. "Um.....AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE FIGHTING.." Robin and Cyborg looked at me with a concern face and then they sprang into action!

Cyborg blasted a sonic canon....blast? I don't know....he did that.

I was doing martial arts-or karate....what's the difference...with Robin.

Rennee fell to the ground, with a weak face on. "Fine, I give up......you have...._defeated_ me....." She let out a huge breath and fainted. Or at least I thought.

I walked over to her, and then she just looked up at me.._ME!_ I remembered quickly what Raven, and BB have said. Then she shoved her wand in my face. It was like a swirling of pink colors, no purple and pink...with possibly a blue in it. It made me smile. I kept staring at it. I wanted to touch it. I was walking up to it, but then I heard some faint shouting. It sounded like Beast Boy. But I could barely even hear him. I ignored everything. I kept walking. Until it was only five inches from me. I put my fingers on it first. It tingled a little. Then I started putting my whole hand on it. I then lifted my other hand and then did the same thing. Then I was seeing swirlings of all the colors, like a rainbow. I started feeling a shocking pain in my side then I turned to see the wand gone but it in my side, and then everything was blurring, and fading into total blackness.

------------

(Out of Ray's View)

Everyone ran over to Ray, who was lying on the ground. "Ray? Ray? Are you okay?" Beast Boy was talking in her ear.

Raven looked at the green changeling. "Beast Boy she's not going to wake up...We need to bring her home."

"Where at home?! To the infirmary! NO! She got sick of that place.....She needs a room...come on....she's practically a member of the team..And all you can do is let her stay in the infirmary!" Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl, put Ray on his back and flew home.

"Come on...." Robin hopped on his r-cycle, Cyborg let Star carry him home, and Raven levitated.

* * *

Beast Boy took Ray to a room with faded, scratched up letters. He was carrying her in his arms now. He kicked open the door with his foot and went inside. He laid her on the queen sized bed and walked out of the room.

Once he stepped onto the silver carpet, he banged into something cold and hard.

"Hey, B.." Cyborg said.

"Hi...." Beast Boy waved nervously, turned to run but instead, he found an angry looking Robin.

"Beast Boy...may I speak to you....**_alone_**.." Robin took Beast Boy into his room and looked at Beast Boy with the same face on. "Beast Boy, are you the leader of this team?" He asked that sternly and irrationally.

"Uh....no but-" Beast Boy was going to say something else, but Robin interrupted.

"No buts...Did you start this team." Robin sounded almost like Batman, AKA the dark night. But these were very reasonable questions.

Beast Boy looked at his hands. "No sir..."

"Then what gives you permission to take that girl that arrived two days ago, the advantage of having a room?" Robin walked up closer to the green boy.

"Oh yeah, then how long did Terra stay to get her room, and to become part of the team hmm?" Beast Boy watched Robin struggle with an answer.

Robin shook his head. "Terra was a decoy....Slade was using _her_. Beast Boy-"

"So are you telling me Ray might be another decoy?" Beast Boy was furious. Ray, as far from what he knows, would never hurt him. But that's what he thought of Terra before she lied in his face.

"Beast Boy I'm not saying-"

"Save it....Ray and I are leaving....we're going somewhere else..." At that moment Beast Boy stormed out of the room without another word.

---------

Beast Boy slammed open the door to the room that Ray was in. "I can't believe him....how come..." Beast Boy walked over to the bed. "Ray.." He shook her. "Ray?" BB shook her harder. Then her eyes fluttered open.

"What?" Ray's voice sounded weird. She had a sore throat, and a cracky voice. "What...." She cleared her throat. "...do you want?" Her voice was still a little scratchy.

Beast Boy grabbed her crutches. "We're getting out of here." He handed the crutches to her.

"What?" Ray looked at him like he was crazy.


	8. The Unknown

**Author's Note:  
**Notice anything different? I DO! Well, I edited this chapter, _because_ I thought it wasn't that good. Enjoy, again! Review please, or wait until the next chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Unknown**

"Come on, Ray stop with the questions now grab your stuff and let's go." Beast Boy was being crazy. I just got to my favorite cartoon world of the century, and he expects me to just grab my things out of the tower and leave? No way. Also, I didn't bring much things. Actually things I don't even know where they got to.

"I like it here..." The words came out of my mouth like my mind was talking for me. I looked at him and then saw the anger in his eyes. He reminded me more of a villain, instead of the loving Titan from a few days ago. But why? "Beast Boy what happened?" I wonder if he'll continue talking. Hopefully he won't force me to go with him, I really do like the tower.

"I don't want to..." It seemed like he couldn't find his words. Like he was stuck. Usually this is the part where people would kiss in the movies, and in Trouble in Tokyo Starfire kissed Robin when he couldn't talk. Or finish his sentence. Time for an effect. Beast Boy sat on the bed, and crossed his arms. I could tell this was the correct moment. Even though, he did not look happy.

I started it with words. "Beast Boy don't feel so bad..." Then, I reached over to him, and turned his head towards the mine, and kissed his warm, lips.

He leaned toward me during the moment. Awesome! I'm kissing Beast Boy. Garfield Logan! My favorite character. Now I wasn't so jealous of Terra and him. But does that even count now? Then we were interrupted by a swish of the door openning. Thank you for interrupting. We stopped our little moment, and both gazed at the door. Waiting.

It was Raven. Why in Hell is she here? Why is standing at the door? What did she want? "Ray...May I speak to you?" My eyes widened, and my heart was pounding out of my chest. What did she want with me? I'm not a threat. I swear!

Beast Boy was looking at me, and I swear if my heart wasn't at high speed right now, anything would make me have a heart attack right now. "Sure.." My voice cracked, and was hoarse. I couldn't even begin to think why she would want to talk to me. I got off the bed, grabbed my crutches, and was wobbly in the knees.

I slowly followed Raven into her _own_ room. Nobody goes into Raven's room. I was definitely scared. What did she want? Why isn't Robin talking to me instead? I'd feel so much more comfortable. I couldn't take it. The way Raven talks to me, always makes me suspicious because it takes her so long to get used to someone. It took her _a long _time to get used to BB. Why me?

"What do you want?" I asked. My voice was calm. Don't let it get to me. I sighed to calm myself down some more. Raven can sense when someone is panicky. I'm panicking. Don't panic.

"Well how about we just sit down and talk for a little bit..." Her voice seemed like she was just being friendly. Although, I think it was an interrogation. But, why doesn't she just take me to an interrogation room?

_'Because I don't belong in an interrogation room...' _My thoughts told me. Oh, well I guess that makes sense. _'Oh, and because they trust me...Maybe that's it...' _I decided to stop worrying.

Raven went to go and sit down on her bed. I, however, stayed in the door way. She doesn't let anyone come into her room. Especially with her...but I guess she..I don't know.. "Well come and sit down." She patted the spot next to her. Her lips twitched a bit, and I knew she was trying to smile.

I felt awkward, but any answer other then 'Okay' would seem alarming. "Uh...okay." I went over to her and sat down on the spot she was patting a minute ago. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I wonder if heroes go on drugs? Okay never mind screw that thought. No one in there right mind would do that, and plus, this was an animation kids show made for a kid network. No drugs should be involved in kid shows. But they got canceled, so actually they can do whatever they want now. Nope, not even going to go _there_.

"Now Ray, I was just wondering..." She paused, and it looked as if she was thinking really hard as to what to say next. "If you could tell me where you came from?" She looked at me with her violet eyes. I always liked Raven's violet eyes. One time, I was so obsessed that I looked up on the internet if people could even have their eyes violet. I only found obvious information.

I had to answer the question, don't want to seem too suspicious. Also, if Tokyo's involved in _their _world then New Jersey has to be too, right? "Um, I come from a town." I wonder why she's asking me these weird unmeaninful questions? I mean, she never asked Terra these question, and she never, ever had to ask anyone else these questions. Unless, ever since Terra she's been on guard for any Slade-traps. I guess I'm already in the category since I just appeared in the tower with a drawing of Robin from-

But they know that they were the only ones in the place where Slade was, well, Slade-Illusion was.

"Uh huh..." Was she just reading my thoughts? Oh god. "...and what is the name of that town?" She asked. Unless she thought it was too vague of an answer. I guess it was a dumb answer. Everyone lives in a town.

"The town is Allenhurst.." Why did she need to know anyways I wondered _again. _I AM NOT A CRIMINAL! I'm not even from this reality! I sighed.

"Allenhurst?" I'm guessing she was confused. Maybe I better explain it. Allenhurst is a small town. It's also near the beach!

"Allenhurst is a town in New Jersey. We moved there last spring." I paused then went on. "My mom she didn't like the house we were living in before because she just got a divorce with my dad, and she thought the house had too many memories." I looked at her purple bedspread. I'm telling a made up superhero my life story. I am not going to obsess about it.

"Uh huh..." Was she taking notes? She wasn't holding a note pad though. Maybe she was taking notes in her head. "Who was your dad?" She looked at me with a weird and nosey look. The look I usually don't like. She isn't being very fair. My Dad isn't the kind of Dad you'd like to have. Maybe she'd understand, I mean he was kind of like Trigon. He didn't consider other people's feeling when dealing with them. Also, my subconsious always seemed to portray him as a devil.

One time, I had a dream that I _was _Raven, and my Dad _was _Trigon. Don't ask.

"Well he was a stubbern and an abusing man." I was only five, and that's half of the reason my memories are so devilish. Kids have the ability to imagine reality into another kind of form. Like for example, some kids turn sounds the hear into ghosts knocking and whispering.

Although in the next second, something bugged me. One second I was sitting up on Raven's bed, and then another minute or two, I opened my eyes and I was on her floor with everyone of the Titans looking at me. Including Beast Boy. I had a huge headache; am I going to die? Are these Anti-titans? Why am I on the floor? Did Raven meditate and push me off of her bed? I felt like screaming but all I could do was scream in my head. This is just like a dream I had a while ago where I'd scream and all that would come out was a Eh., or just nothing

"Ray? Are you okay?" Robin helped me off the ground, and under his mask were very concerned eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." But where am I? I didn't know where I was, and how did I get here? Where was my teddy bear? I need to find him! My purple berry bear. "Where's Berry?!" I yelled.

The girl with the purple hair spoke. Did Berry turn human? How? "She's transforming." Transforming into what? I want Teddy!

"Where's Teddy?" I ran out of the Halloween room and down the hall. Where am I? This isn't Daddy's factory...and it wasn't the toy shop where Mommy worked. Was I kidnapped like in the movies that Daddy watches? So, I had nothing to do but scream. All the kids, and people in the movies scream and that's what I did. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then a robotic man came running down the hall and something that felt like fabric covered my mouth. This must be the criminal in the movies. The one that takes a cloth, and sufficates the victim. NO! I don't wanna be sufficated. "Get off!" I screamed through the cloth.

"Hush Ray." A voice told me. Who was it?

"I want my mommy!" I screamed. "Where's Mommy!" There was no other voice, just someone knocking the cloth off of my mouth.

"Don't sufficate her!" A green guy came in to my vision. He looked the same age as my older brother. Did I travel to Oz? Is he a wizard? Oh! The robot man could me the tin man! I don't know about the other people though. But where is the yellow brick road?

A noisy buzzing went through my ears. It made me scared, and my scalp jumped along with my whole body. Everything was flashing red. "Aaaah! Fire!" I screamed. Why is there a fire!

"Ray! There is no fire!" A person with black spiky hair said. His voice was from earlier who told me to shush. Why is an alarm going off then?

Then somebody just scooped me up and took me into a big room. I looked up, and it was the wizard boy. The green guy.

I hopped down, and ran over to the couch, is it bouncy? To find out, I hopped on it, it wasn't. But I still used it as a trampoline.

(Out of Ray's POV)

"I have a question." Cyborg looked at Ray then at BB.

"Yea?" Beast Boy asked. By this time, Ray was laughing and squealing as she jumped on the couch. She looked like a normal five year old. _'At least she isn't screaming about her teddy bear anymore...' _He thought. Although, he was a little broken at the fact that his new girlfriend who he was just kissing an hour ago, had turned into a five year old. Even a person who knew Ray very well, wouldn't notice that she was a sixteen year old previously.

"Um...Didn't Ray...have like blonde hair?" Cyborg brought his gaze back to Ray. She had a chestnut brown tint now, other than the honey blond that she had before.

"Yea so...what's your point?" Beast Boy asked. He obviously didn't get the concept.

Robin spoke, and guessed Cyborg's point. "She has brown hair now." Robin said. He looked at Cyborg's expression, asking if he was correct with raised eye brows. Cyborg just continued looking at Beast Boy. _'Woohoo, I read Cyborg's mind again!' _Although, he could always read his team mates' mind.

Beast Boy's eyes widened, but he didn't seem too concerned. "What?" He turned and looked at Ray as she plopped down on the couch. It was true, her hair was brown, a very dark brown, but she could've dyed her hair when she turned a certain again.

However, then everyone looked at the two girls at the computer. All of them, finally remembered the alarm, they rushed over to the computer joining Raven and Starfire.

Raven was punching in the password to stop the alarm.

"Hello Titans, you better get over here...Terra is making a mess...oh and bring your friend too. We need to speak to you." The screen was black with the voice speaking, but they all had an idea who it was. Especially Robin.

"Ok, that was..." Starfire spoke, and finished her sentence. "The weird."

Beast Boy began to walk over to his crazed five year old girlfriend. "Ray, we need to go somewhere." Beast Boy told her. He had deja-vu, because of the conversation they had earlier.

Ray stopped jumping up and down again, but she plopped down on her bottom when Beast Boy mentioned, somewhere. "Where?" Ray asked. She put her hands on her hips. "Yellow brick road?" She wanted to get on with it.

Raven just walked over to her and picked her up. "Somewhere." She finished. Then she handed Ray to Robin and everyone went out of the room.

Ray was confused. '_The girl with the purple could be another tin man, wanting a heart. Why won't she tell me?' _Ray huffed, and just let the teen aged leader hold her.

They all hopped into the T-car; Robin got a car seat for Ray. Nobody knew where Robin got the car seat from but it looked like it had little clowns on it. Also, they didn't know if Ray even _needed_ a car seat but they didn't want her to get hurt. Mainly, so if she had to stay in the T-car, then she would at least be strapped down. But, the way it got smashed in the last battle, maybe they should just let her fight, but she was only five year old. Robin sighed, and just buckeled the seat belt securely around through the car seat.

(Ray's POV)

This was so weird. The thing that transformed into a boat, and a car, and looked like a car stopped, it took everyone a couple minutes to gather what was happening. But I was still struggling in the containment seat. Then, the green boy came over and took me out of it.

"Beast Boy, keep her in the car!" The purple hair said.

"No!" 'Beast Boy' told her.

He placed me on the ground, then I walked to something that looked like a big lollipop. It was grey and round. I licked it and it wasn't lollipop it was a rock! ICK! These big scary peoples came running up to me. Mrs. Dorthea told us to roll one day in tiger cubs, so I rolled in between the people and soon, I was out of their reach. What I didn't notice I was doing 3 rolls in a row, whenever a dark scary person came up to me. They looked like people from Daddy's storybook he used to tell me. When Mommy wasn't home, he would tell me a story out of his _own _storybook he'd written himself.

(Out of Ray's POV)

"Man, Ray's doing good..." Cyborg exclaimed. She was rolling all over the place, every one of Slade's minions would run up to her and she would just roll through their legs, or around them.

"I know; who knew a person could roll that well." Beast Boy was shifting in and out of animal form because one minute he was a cheetah attacking the Slade droids the next he was himself in normal form joining in the conversation. "Who knew..." He emphasized.

Ray then gasped, at who was near the cave enterance. She quit rolling, and crawled over to the big lollipop she had licked earlier.

"Uh...what's up with Ray?" Beast Boy asked. He saw her dart over near a rock, and she didn't come out of it.

"I do not know...she seems...the scared.." Starfire noted. Starfire, believe it or not was scared for her new friend too, and it seemed like she was hiding from someone.

"Well whatever she is, she sure doesn't like dark places." Robin said. What he meant was when Ray was doing summer salts, Robin noticed she was getting closer and closer to the cave entrance. Which is dark.

Over where Ray was, Tara appeared. "Aw, she's so cute.." After Tara said that Ray gasped and then ran over to the car; she just wanted to get away. _'Okay Ray, jump into the car, and hide from these crazy people!' _Ray thought.

Then, behind the car Tara and Slade appeared out of nowhere, and they were just standing side by side. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ray screamed. "Go away!" She screamed again.

Slade grabbed her arm, and then brought her into the cave. Tara followed behind, but she looked kind of melancholic.

A tear came down Tara's cheek, and she melancholic changed to worried for the little girl. Then, everything turned black to Tara. _'Don't loose control!' _Tara screamed in her head. Even though, Slade was training her, she still had her moments. Although, this was the first time _with _Slade that she had one.

"TERRA!" Slade threw Ray against the cave wall, and then covered his head. Then the mine collapsed.

"Sorry!" Tara yelled before rocks came down on them.

Ray then knocked her head on the wall, and moved away from the incoming cave-in. All she could do, was scream until the dust cleared, and everything calmed down.


	9. Collapse It!

**Chapter 9:**

**"Collapse It!"  
**

The little girl sat in the corner. Over there, only pebbles fell down on her head. She just sat there and waited for the dirt and the extra rocks to stop falling. Some of the dirt clouded her hair, and it didn't change much, it just made it look like she was a doll that sat on a shelf too long. The dirt did make her cough and sneeze though.

Finally the collapsing stopped, and silence filled the little clearing. "Hello?" She looked over at the two people that were now laying under rocks. Slade's mask was split down the center, and there was a medium size boulder on top of him. Also, it seemed like the blond hair girl named Tara made it collapse, and she did scream "Sorry!" While it was collapsing. Ray also noticed that Tara's eyes were still glowing like the sun during the sunset.

However, it looked like Ray wasn't scared a single bit; she just looked like she was worried for the 'caring' people who brought her inside the death trap. Also, it was nice of the man to push her out of the approach of the killer rocks.

"Are you guys dead?" She crawled over to them, and sat in front of them. Now that Ray was young, she didn't have any idea who the people were at all.

(Outside the Cave)

Beast Boy looked around frantically. He kept mumbling and flailing his arms. "Ray?" He ran around and kept looking constantly turning into different animals. Every time he would morph he would throw a different item at the scene. "Ray!" He screamed her name.

Robin looked at him and couldn't help but feel sorry for his team mate. "Beast Boy..." He whispered.

Even the other Titans looked concerned. "Beast Boy?" Starfire flew over and took the green changeling's hand. He wasn't calm at all, and struggled to get out of the Tamaranian's grasp.

"What?" He finally ripped his hand away. "I want Ray! Where did they take her?" He screamed. His pupils looked like cats eyes, and he kept looking around. The last time he felt like this was when he was affected by the toxic chemicals that changed him into a werebeast.

Cyborg walked over carefully and noticed how tense his friend was. "Why do you care so much?" Cyborg knew it was a dumb question to ask Beast Boy but he went for it.

"Why?" Beast Boy whispered. "Why!" He brought his voice up higher. "Every girl I find goes wrong!" He screamed.

Starfire jumped, and gazed worriedly at Cyborg.

Meanwhile, where Raven was she was near the cave that had given way with Ray in it. "Guys!" She looked toward her team, and they obviously heard her, because they were now walking over. Although, even though they were coming over, it was going to take them awhile. So, while waiting, Raven sat down, and started meditating. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..." In an instant, her soul escaped her body, and she was soon squeezing in between the rocks and the boulders. She finally came to the clearing, and saw Ray sitting in front the two villains that brought them into the mess. Ray didn't seem hurt, just a few cuts on her face.

However, the people who she really didn't care about were halfway covered by the boulders. Slade's upper torso was exposed, and the boulder had fallen on to his legs. Also, it looked like his mask was ready to split in half. His hand also extended out towards Ray. '_Did he push her out of the way of the decending rocks?' _But why would Slade help her? It's not like she's worth anything. Raven kept thinking about it.

Tara's eyes were still glowing too. _'She must've collapsed it...' _She thought. However, Tara was out of the way, just laying under some small rocks.

"Raven!" The scream made her fall back, and struggle to get her soul back to her body in time. She glanced at the person who shouted.

When she saw who it was she hit them across the face. "BEAST BOY!" Her eyes were red, and so was her face. "You could have lead my soul to an opposite dimension!" Her voice still had the slight angry tone.

"Sorry..." Beast Boy looked down at the ground.

Cyborg had a poker face, and looked at Beast Boy. "I told you not to do it..." He then gazed at Raven; "Well, what did you find out?" Cyborg walked over to the rocks, and scanned them while Raven explained. _'Hmm, looks like Ray was in the mine collapsing...' _

"Ray is fine; Slade's not. Looks like Terra could be unconscious, and the mine did not collapse by itself." Did she just talk about Slade? _'Well Slade was in this as well as Ray, and it is his fault that Terra is involved in his little 'problem'.' _Raven looked at Robin, and crossed her arms. She could read Robin's thoughts, even if she wasn't connected to him. "A boulder landed on Slade; Although it looks like he could still be alive."

Robin's teeth clenched. "That man never dies..." Robin's voice took a dark turn. Starfire even looked scared of Robin now. Robin even noticed Starfire by now, and all he said was a simple, "Sorry..." He told everybody softly.

But BB was near the cave, and didn't enjoy any of Raven's news. His girlfriend, who was now a five year old, was with his ex-girlfriend. Oh, and she was with a killer, an assassin. Slade could kill her. "Ray!" Beast Boy changed into a gorrilla and began lifting rocks and throwing them.

Starfire drifted over to him, and pulled the gorilla away from the cave-in. "Beast Boy you could make the cave-in worse!" Starfire told him.

Beast Boy changed into a human then. "I just wanna make sure she's okay..." He collapsed to his knees, and Starfire followed his actions.

"I know you are the scared, but Ray will be fine" Starfire looked at Beast Boy, and his expression changed, from worried to extremely worried. "But do not fret, I know that Terra would not harm Ray. Although, I do not know about Slade." She told him. _'If Terra did collapse the mine, then maybe she will protect friend Ray from harm.' _After that thought, she took Beast Boy's hand and helped him up. "Ray will be the fine." She told him in her familiar Tamaranian english. "I promise."

Beast Boy couldn't help but giggle at when she said, 'The fine.' His mind took it the wrong way, until he found out what she really meant.

Starfire followed his little smile, and lead him back over to the group. "I have managed to get Beast Boy feeling better!" She cheered.

Cyborg walked over to the rest of the Titans. "Well, according to my scanners, Ray is the only actually conscious at the moment." He paused to look at the results on his arm again. "Also, Terra is almost waking up, but isn't fully active in creating thoughts." _'Better Terra up at the moment, then Slade.' _He thought. "Ray _is _trying to get them up though. She seems confused about the whole situation." He put on a positive face for Beast Boy. "I'm sure, she'll be okay!" _'As long as Slade doesn't wake up...' _As he thought that Raven was looking at a glare. Then he heard Raven's voice in his head. _'Cyborg Slade is a strong man...' _Cyborg laughed at her thought. _'Anything could keep **him** __alive...' _Raven sounded serious.

Cyborg sighed at their telepathic conversation. "Well, what's the plan y'all?" Cyborg yelled, but his voice sounded calm.

"Don't know..." Robin finally spoke.

(Inside the mine/cave)

Ray looked at the blonde girl just laying there. "Tara?" She thought that was the girl's name.

Tara finally sighed, and the yellow glow in her eyes died down. In Tara's sight, the blackness dissolved, revealing a little girl sitting in front of her. "Oh," She thought for moment and looked to her side, where Slade was pinned down by a boulder. Every little thought she had was scattered. Especially what just happened, and what she should do to the kid. _'Should I return Ray to the Titans? What does Slade want with her? He said I was like a daughter to him...' _Her thoughts kept rambling and her eyes were shifted on the kid. "Okay, how about we get out of here." Terra looked around picked another boulder up with her powers.

As she was doing this, Slade was just about conscious. "Terra!" He screamed her name just like before the cave collapsed around them. Although, now his voice was raspy.

She looked over at him, her hands still on the boulder. "Slade..." She grunted. She brought the large boulder over his head. She wasn't even thinking that a little girl was watching her. She screamed again, and brought the boulder down onto Slade's head. His hand went up, then it went limp.

Did she kill him? She saw no signs of movement. _'Wait, why did I just do that?' _She had totally forgotten that she had nowhere else to go. If Slade really did wake up, she could not go with him. Only if she wanted to get hurt, and abused.

The little girl looked up at her with her blue-green eyes. "Why did you do that?" The girl's voice was confused.

Terra couldn't speak and answer the question. She just picked up a few other boulders, and helped them get out of there. She also disposed the rest of the boulders on to Slade.

(Outside, where the Titans are)

Robin looked at Cyborg who was now looking at his scanner with wide eyes. "Uh, oh..." He switched his focus to the cave, that was now shaking again. Also some other boulders dropped when some were disappearing.

"What?" Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg's arm and tried peeking at it leaning on him. Cyborg pulled away though.

"Nothing!" Cyborg yelled. "Who wants pizza?!" He asked.

Everyone was suspicious of him. They can't go out for pizza til they had Ray back and Cy wasn't making any sense. But the bionic man didn't say anything else.

Although, when everyone was looking at Cyborg, the cave rumbled, and all of a sudden rocks came blasting out of it, almost hitting Cyborg in the face. Everyone ducked, and standing at the entrance of the mine, was Ray and the betrayer of the team.

Nobody walked over, and both of them were covered in dirt. Although, one person was missing. "Where's Slade?" Robin asked.

Terra didn't answer she just placed the five year old on the ground. As soon as she did, Ray ran over to Beast Boy. Although, she did answer by looking back at a pile of boulders.

Cyborg looked very relieved. In fact he was so relieved he let out a big exhale. "Oh thank god!" He looked at everyone again. But it seemed like nobody was paying any attention to him.

"Collapse it." The voice came from Robin. "He didn't know if Tara would listen, but he wanted to _end _Slade once and for all. "Collapse it now!" Robin yelled.

Terra just stared. _'Is he commanding me? Is he really telling me to **collapse the cave**?' _She looked at the Boy wonder then turned around toward the cave. Although, when she looked down at her uniform that she was wearing, rage over came her. "He took everything..." She whispered as she remembered. "Everything..." She hissed. "My friends..." She raised her hands. "Killed my family!" Then her eyes glowed the yellow. "Also, he tricked me..." All the rage that collected inside her made her powers go beserk. All of a sudden, the whole mine collapsed, and then exploded. At last she thought, _'He also took me away from my peaceful resting place away from him...' _Then, the earth beneath them shook and cracks started appearing.

"Raven!" Robin looked at the girl from Azarath, and Raven looked fearful for once in a year.

Beast Boy handed Ray to Robin, and snuck over to Terra who was now yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Terra!" He screamed over her, and she looked like she did when she brought the first cave down. "Terra!" He screamed again, and then he finally got her attention. "The mine's collapsed, go any further and you'll create a crater!" He yelled over her.

She was blinking and seemed like she was crying again. Beast Boy had tons of thoughts. Also, had a moment of deja-vu. Although, the scene was very different. Instead of Terra being hoasted up into a tornado, they were both in a terrible earthquake-dust storm.

Although it seemed like she couldn't aquire control of herself. Beast Boy could feel the ground collapsing around them.

The team behind them looked petrified, and Ray was practically crying in Robin's shoulder. "Make it stop!" Ray sobbed.

Beast Boy could hear Ray sob, and he looked at Terra again. "Terra," He didn't know what to say. Although, it seemed like he was back in time. To the time when he first met Terra; when he had to keep this secret.

_They were in the tornado and Terra had her hands on the sides of her head. He could see her floating like an earthgoddess when he was a mole burrowing through the mine grounds. It seemed like she couldn't control it. He immediately unmorphed and was swept up, in to Terra's swirling dust vortex._

_He looked up at her, and tried taking her hand. She looked petrified when she finally opened her eyes. He kept trying to get her attention. A tiny gasp escaped her throat, and a tear rolled down her cheek when she took his hand. _

It was only a flashback but he actually heard himself say, "It's okay Terra, I'm here."

_She cried on his shoulder in the flashback. And looked really scared. _"I'm here..." He said, allowed again.

He was embarassed when he found Terra had actually calmed down and was looking at the green guy who was saying words of the past. The dust storm was still going on though. However, when she calmed down all the way; until her eyes lit up again and the mine exploded one more time.

"Cover yourselves!" Robin yelled. He got on the ground, and then layed over top of Ray protecting her from the big rocks that came out of it.

Everyone else covered their heads and closed there eyes leaning real close to the ground.

Then out of the mine explosion emerged gems and priceless rocks. However, Slade's mask with bits of blood on it flew through the air.

The mask landed right next to Terra, and she basically screamed at the ghostly memory. She huddled closer to BB, and threw the mask back where the mine remains were.

Meanwhile, where the rest of Titans were they all looked at Terra and their team mate.

Raven walked over to Robin then. "So, what do we do about Terra?" She asked.

Robin stood up, and looked around at the damages. He picked up a rock that was half a normal rock, and half a diamond. Then switched his look at Terra then Ray. "I don't know, but Beast Boy is going to have a very long day..." Robin looked at Raven, and Raven's lips were forming a tiny smirk.

"Oh...yeah..." She mumbled.


	10. Decisions

**Chapter 10**

**Decisions**

The titans stood around the scene, and looked at the earth bender and the changeling.

Robin thought for a moment. "So, we could either..." His thoughts were garbled; he couldn't think of what to say especially since it wasn't everyday this happens. "We could either take her home, or just leave her here." The suggestion slid out of his mouth, and he mumbled the last parts. He wasn't sure if he wanted Raven to hear it or not. But, he was the team leader, so if he wanted he could make the stupid decisions.

Raven looked at him, and then she looked at the girl who betrayed the team. "I don't know Robin..." She couldn't help but keep her eyes on Terra. She couldn't control her gaze, but something kept stabbing her. _How did Terra get out of the rock?_ On the other hand, it was like Raven had turned back to time. There was Terra, the girl who had been enslaved by an assassin, who was laughing at Beast Boy's stupid jokes like it was 2 or 3 years ago again.

Robin followed her gaze and he couldn't stop looking too. "We could see if she's still a threat?" He made it seem like he was asking her. He wanted to check if Raven would feel comfortable with that situation. When Raven isn't happy then she gets really emotional, and things will start blowing up. Well, in the words of Starfire.

She huffed and made eye contact with Ray. "Do we really need that extra responsibility though?"

Five minutes of silence errupted, and they just kept eyes on Ray who was talking to the Tamaranian.

Then the alien noticed her team mates looking at her momentary play mate. She happily levitated over, and joined the conversation between her two friends. "If it helps, I can take the extra responsibility!" She beamed.

For a second the three of them just exchanged glances between the three of them. Until Robin let out a consideration sigh. Then the awkward silence returned.

Raven kept thinking about what his sigh meant. Then noticed the actual meaning his gesture. She took in her own deep breath of air. "Starfire," She looked at the Tameranian who was still beaming in the face. "We don't just mean returning Ray to her original age." She explained.

"I know, but I could do the kicking of the butt, and get Renee's staff!" Apparently Raven didn't bring her down. Starfire just tried keeping her happy tone.

After they had considered what Starfire had even suggested, Robin had freaked out. He began seeing a glimpse if that situation even happened.

_Starfire was standing in front of Renee. The unbeatable villain, even if she wasn't evil. _

_The villain had a ghostly outlook._

_She laughed an evil laugh, and Starfire shot a starbolt._

_"No! You didn't just hit me!" Renee cringed._

_Starfire shot another starbolt._

_However before it could even harm Renee she shoved her staff in the way of the alienic harm, and her staff absorbed it._

_"How did you-" _

_Renee's staff interrupted Starfire's words by the swirling colors._

_"That's it..." The woman spoke. "Get entranced..." Renee's voice was hypnotic, and Starfire couldn't control her motions._

_"No!" Starfire looked away finally._

_In a flash, Starfire was five. "Omborth clorg Gueg!" She yelled._

_"What?" Renee asked._

_"Omborg reisque!" She shouted. Then the five year old started destroying the town, and nobody could even understand her._

Robin snapped out of his general upbringing. "You're not going anywhere near Renee alone!" He yelled. "She could turn you young!"

Starfire's eyes turned sorrowful then. "I was just offering..." Starfire sighed. "I did not even take that into consideration..."

Raven looked around, looking at the sky and then at the ground. "I guess the next time we fight her, I'll have to meditate and go into Renee's staff the moment she shoves it into my face." Gracefully, she put her hands on her waste. "However, _you_ guys will have to cover me..."

Robin stopped staring at Starfire, and finished her sentence. "You mean, knock the staff out of your face, before you turn into a child..."

"Yeah..." Raven mindfully answered. However, Raven noticed there was another reason why Starfire can't just kick Renee's butt, and get the staff. "On the other hand," She looked at the two. However, she mostly looked at Starfire. "I am still keeping tabs on Ray..." She bent down and picked up a diamond, putting it in her pocket. "For luck..." She mumbled. "We still don't know who she is..."

Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "Yeah, but would you think she would have done something if she was a threat?" He looked at Ray out of the corner of his eye.

Starfire levitated away from the conversation over to Cyborg. She felt like it was a private Raven and Robin conversation _now_. She felt like she was unwanted, or unable to help.

Raven dug her eyes into Robin's. "Isn't that a little hard to do when you turn into a five year old?" She cringed.

Robin flinched at Raven's angry expression. Then rubbed it off mentally. "I know, but she didn't even show any signs like Terra did." He gestured over to the blonde _still_ laughing with Beast Boy.

"Let's just go home, and figure it out..." She sighed. She had to make a choice. Terra stays, or _goes. _She knew Terra before, how worse could the girl get? "I guess Terra can come.." Was her answer to his first question.

Robin's mouth formed a little smile. "Good, because I wasn't going to take no for an answer." He was a little untruthful. He didn't want Terra to come, but then again, if she stayed she wouldn't be safe. At first he _wanted_ Terra to stay, but this time if Slade did come back; they'd be ready.

Once they got to the Titans Tower, everything hit Terra all at once. Basically the flashbacks of the past, but mostly everyone's glares. The only person who wasn't glaring was Beast Boy.

However, the little girl didn't have much knowledge as to why they were all glaring. She just decided to cross her arms and glare too.

Terra had been glared at before, but not by the _whole_ team. Raven's glare stabbed her, though, and burnt right into her soul. All the glares made her hurt, and she couldn't take it.

"What?" Terra looked at everyone; she couldn't blame them for glaring at her. Also, she kind of knew why; they were waiting for her to press a button. They still thought she was a decoy.

"Cyborg?" The team leader turned to his comrade. He was waiting for Cyborg to get his unspoken order.

Cyborg's expression showed that he wasn't getting the order. He mocked Terra's own question.

Robin _wanted _Cyborg to understand without Terra hearing. He wanted Cyborg to scan Terra for any scanners or weaponry. However, Cy couldn't read his mind at the moment. Which made Robin really frustrated. Robin grunted at his teammate's untelepathic knowledge that he never had.

When Robin was beginning to walk over and tell Cyborg silently, he was pounded by a force of 75 pounds. "Hehehe!" High pitched giggles ran through the room as all the air got knocked out of the boy wonder.

As the team leader was laying on the floor now, he couldn't help but think about what had just happened. "Ray!" He choked. Even though he didn't see what had happened from behind, he knew it was her.

Cyborg came over and lifted Ray off of him. "What was running through your head?" The little girl kicked the air and she kept laughing.

She stopped kicking and finally chucked. "Robin funny!" She laughed. Her voice for some reason sounded higher than before.

"Well-" Cyborg chuckeled as Ray scrambled out of his arms. He didn't seem like it was worth speaking the last part of his thoughts.

Terra watched Ray as she ran off to the sofa. "Um, do you think we should..." She flicked her eyes to the monitor. "Look for Renee's location?"

Robin leaned against the counter regaining the air he lost. He couldn't believe Terra had thought of that. "It's really good to have you back Terra..." Robin admitted smiling. He was glad, but he couldn't help but think that Terra had the same thoughts that he was having.

Starfire flew over to Terra, and gave her one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "I am the most grateful that you are back!" Her muscles tightened more around the earth girl.

A little squeak came from Terra. Just like before she couldn't breathe, and in any second she felt like she was going to suffocate. _'Is this a punishment?' _She thought. Blindly, she attempted to smile. "Thanks..." She gasped for air, but her lungs refused to budge.

Starfire released the entrapment. "Oh, I apologize." The Tamaranian's gleeful personality changed to guilt. "I keep forgetting I hurt people with my hugs..." Her eyes weren't as green as they were, and metaphorically looked blue.

Terra's face took on a hurt aspect. "No! That's not-" She put out a hand, and her voice was still choked.

Robin cut through their conversation. "Terra it's fine. I told her that last spring when I came home from..." He trailed off. "Nevermind..." Terra didn't deserve to know where he was last spring. He could tell it wasn't even in her best interest.

"Oh..." The earth bender peeked at Starfire. "Well, I see that some things have changed..." She brushed her hair out of her face embarassed by what she had told the team. When she was done being embarrassed about her outburst, the room got quiet; having noticed that Beast Boy didn't say a word.

Terra finally met eyes with the green changeling. He was looking at the floor mumbling what seemed like past quotes said by the school girl he met.

"Things change..." He finally repeated aloud.

Raven's head snapped up and she just looked at Beast Boy. She sighed, then face palmed. "Beast Boy..."

Everyone turned to glance at Beast Boy, and he looked like a mad cat. His eyes looked like cat eyes. "Things change..." He trailed off under his breath. He obviously didn't notice that Terra was paying attention the first time. Although, his eyes met hers, and Beast Boy looked like he was ready to turn into a cat and hiss at her. But resisting the urge, he remained human and his eyes went back to the norm.

Terra squinted her left eye. "Why do you keep saying that?" Her face had the same expression on when she ran from the Titans finding out that BB told her secret. She felt like it was about her.

"Cause you told me that!" The green teen kept his eyes on the the blonde. "...you told me that..." He breathed. He meant to put an emphasis on the last thing, but he was busy fighting a headache.

"Hm, I don't remember saying that..." Terra argued.

"Well you did..." Beast Boy's voice was calm.

"No I didn't!" She yelled. "I was in a rock!" She flailed her arms up, and they started glowing. Then her hand turned to rock. She learned that trick from Slade. She thought it was neccessary for the occasion, and it would prove her point.

"No you weren't!" Beast Boy looked down again. "I remember it like it was yesterday." He did; he just needed to think about it. He also made a mental note that Terra wasn't in stone that day too. "I went to the cave where you..." He gulped a knot. "-turned into stone, and the memorial we created you was empty!" He screamed.

She turned away from him. "I never moved..." She crossed her arms. Her voice took a calmer tone, and she turned her hand back to flesh. "I stayed..."

"Oh yeah, well-" He cut off. He had no proof. He couldn't even take her back in time either.

She looked at the ceiling and went through her memories. "All I remember is, I was standing rock solid." She felt tears coming to her eyes. "I heard you guys talking, and your voices ringing through my head." She blinked away the moisture, and continued. "I think that was the memorial moment." A knot was forming in her throat and it clogged. She also felt some phlegm form. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk. _'Should I run? But where would I go...' _The thoughts ran through her head so fast she barely caught them.

"Do you remember anything else?" Beast Boy chimed in. He wasn't going to let Terra win this fight.

That made her furious. How many times does she have to say it? "I was stone!" She yelled. She was surprised words were even coming up. "I don't know!" The knot in her throat grew bigger. "I don't even remember how I became stone!" She kicked the floor to create rage and prevent tears. "I can't..." Her voice cracked finally. "I can't even remember how I got out..." She readied her self for BB's next reaction.

Her voice was now soar, and she doesn't know how Beast Boy could even think about asking her anymore questions.

"So you did escape!" Beast Boy smiled. He was winning the fight. However, he did feel like a jerk. "See, you did tell me things change!" He exclaimed.

She couldn't take the argument. She just wanted it to end. Why was Beast Boy asking her so many questions? She doesn't know half the answers. _'I REALLY DOESN'T REMEMBER TELLING HIM THAT!' She sobbed in her thoughts._ "I don't remember telling you things change!" She yelled back. Admitting that, she hoped Beast Boy would give up. Her voice was so soar that now she had a frog in her throat.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "But. You. Did!" He argued.

"Oh shut up!" Raven shouted. She couldn't take the fighting, and Terra was obviously in pain. _'Why can't Beast Boy just shut up when he is supposed to?' _Raven couldn't even take that BB even thought of continuing the argument because Terra was going to loose her voice. _'Oh wait Beast Boy never thinks. That's why he never takes things to consideration.' _Raven smiled at that thought.

After the two heard Raven shout, the whole scene changed. Terra sniffed and wiped away some tears. Also, Beast Boy looked still red in the face, but Raven didn't know whether that was from the fight, or the embarassment.

Raven repeated it her demand. "Just shut up!" Raven put her fingers on her temples. Then she looked at the two. "Why don't you just go down to the high school, and check it out..." She hissed.

"Right..." The past couple raved. They weren't planning on saying 'Right' together, in unison. It was a coincidence and it made Terra blush a little, and sniffle again.

They ran toward the door to go and check out Murakami High. However, as soon Beast Boy pressed the button to open it, bright red flashes ran throughout room along with a high pitch squeaking. "Everytime!" The changeling yelled. He kicked at the open door and his foot got stuck when it closed. "Hah!" He screamed.

Terra pushed the button to release the door from the frame again. Then Terra couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened.

After Beast Boy got free he just rubbed his foot giving Terra his death glare. Terra laughed harder though, and Beast Boy wasn't ammused.

The whole team ran to the main screen and stood in front of the computer. The bonding couple ran over to the screen with the rest of the team too.

Terra couldn't help but think something was missing. _'Maybe because I'm not with Slade? Or something is off?' _She looked around but then couldn't think of it. "Oh well..." Terra whispered.

Robin was slouching and he walked over. "How did I know this was going to get annoying sometime in my life..." He mumbled. He just wanted to sleep, or relax.

Cyborg was downloading the coordinates. He always does this first now because the villain could turn off the crime cam any moment of the video. Of course this time it didn't and the time sucking cane illuminated the screen.

Raven hacked one of the street cameras, and it showed Renee turning some police men into babies. "Oh great..." Raven sighed.

Cyborg couldn't help but look at the police officers on the TV. "Now she's turning people into babies?" Cyborg asked. "Seriously?"

"At least she knows how to use her powers for _evil _now though..." Robin whispered.

Starfire jumped into all of the weird comments. "Why are we discussing this?" Starfire commented.

All the titans shrugged. Maybe because they're always saying Renee isn't really evil and they always make fun of her.

On the other hand, Terra looked around the room again. Then something hit her, her lost thought. She expected to see the little girl Ray in a ball under the dining booth. Albeit, she wasn't in sight. Ray, wasn't in sight. _'Uh oh...' _Terra thought. "Uh, where's Ray?" Terra spun around to face the other side of the room. Ray wasn't even sitting behind the kitchen counter.

"Where is she?" Beast Boy looked around the room. He was almost turning the room apart.

Robin piked in. "She usually runs when the alarm sounds, maybe she ran out of the common room?" He guessed.

Starfire was looking where noone else was looking and she pointed to the screen. Nobody paid attention to her and she couldn't look at the screen any longer. "Um, friends?" Taking her eyes off of the monitor the Tamaranian poked each one of the Titans.

She got some responses like, "What?" and "Ow!" Until she got everyone's attention.

Starfire smiled happily and turned around. "Look on the screen..." Starfire trailed off pointing to a lady(Renee) holding a little girl similar to Ray.

The little girl though, looked really tired. Also, she was playing with Renee's staff. Uniquely, Ray was acting like Renee's long last daughter.

Terra thankfully sighed. Forthwith, she regretted her exhale. "Oh boy..." Her eyes widened when they adjusted to what was happening. "Apprentice five year old..." Terra laughed.

Robin's mask narrowed. "Let's go get Ray." He didn't seem ammused by Terra's joke that she just made.

Whereas Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed. "Yeah..." Cyborg was dreamily smiling at the scene.

Beast Boy lastly added to Robin's order. "-And kick some butt!" Just because he was hanging out with Terra, he still had feelings for his five year old present girlfriend. Well, he thought so.

Raven's eyes watched the cane on the screen as it warped an aura around Ray. "Fast." Raven worried.

Nobody had a chance to say anything else, because right when everyone was going to add something else at the same time, they just looked at each other. Then, in the speed of Kidflash they all darted for the door.


End file.
